robakistanfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Robak Army
Medieval Robakistan In the early years of Robakistan, there was no centralized army. As with much of Europe at the time, soldiers served individual barons or other aristocrats. Uniforms were non-existant, soldiers bore family crests, the crest of their employer, or no identification at all. On a small scale this was effective, as the chain of command did not back all the way up to the king. However, as the centuries ticked on, a more unified army was required. 17th Century The Robak Army changed drastically through the 16th and 17th centuries. The army was unified under the crown, and later equipped with the latest technological advancement, the matchlock. The matchlock musket allowed the army to recruit soldiers without blade or archery training, which shaved years of the time it took to train a soldier. Era of War(18th Century) Robakistan's army grew greatly during the 17th and 18th century. But the army was not the only thing that grew, the Robak empire was greatly expanding its borders, conquering much of modern day Sweden, Norway, and Finland. The Robaks were fighting almost continuous wars, with conquered territories, and other empires. Robak soldiers now wore matching black uniforms. The First Civil War All the wars Robakistan was fighting led many to believe it was time for change. Most Robaks saw this change to be the elimination of the corrupt monarchy. The revolutionaries, desiring to get rid of the imposing black and red uniform of the kings soldiers, opted for a much more neutral tone of green. After a short (yet bloody) civil war, the rebels succeeded in eliminating the royal family. Now that they had their long desired peace, the Robaks had much less need of there soldiers, and the uniform remained unchanged well into the 19th century, after most other nations had long since dropped the tricorn. Twentieth Century and the World Wars Robakistan stayed relatively peaceful between the time of the revolution and the turn of the century, but that was about to change. With Russian troops marching across Robak borders on the way to Germany, the Robaks knew they could not remain neutral, as Belgium had tried to. Though greatly out-manned, the Robaks held their ground until the war's end, when they promptly evacuated and returned home. Though, as Emperor Karov had predicted, war once again broke out in 1939, with German troops advancing east across Europe, and Soviet troops moving west, Robakistan was pinned between two superpowers. Karov was arrested for alleged "Conspiring with the enemy" and replaced with a Nazi supporter, who promptly allied with Hitler, thus (temporarily) protecting them from the Nazi and Soviet storm. However, as German troops began marching into Robakistan, "Star of David" bearing rebels seized the capital and turned the Robak troops against the Germans. The Robaks charged with the Russians, all the way to Berlin, where they fought in the negotiations against Germany being divided half communist. This was the first offensive war of Robakistan since before the fall of the monarchy.